1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to associating objects with each other. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for associating the edge of an object with another object using an insert that may be adhesively bonded to the object at the edge of the object.
2. Background
A composite object may be considered a sandwiched composite object when the composite object is comprised of a core layer of material that is sandwiched between a first layer of material and a second layer of material. The core layer of material may have a greater thickness than the first and second layers of material. In some cases, the core layer of material may be comprised of a honeycomb material, a foam material, or some other structure. A honeycomb material may be a material that has a honeycomb-like structure.
Oftentimes, all three of these layers may be exposed at the edge of a composite object. Attaching another object to the composite object at the edge of the composite object may require using one or more fastener components that have been installed at the edge of the composite object.
As one illustrative example, a bracket may be installed at the edge of the composite object. The bracket may surround a portion of the edge of the composite object and cover a portion of the outer surface of the first layer of material and a portion of the outer surface of the second layer of material. Consequently, in some cases, a bracket may change the shape of the outer surfaces of the composite object in an undesired manner. For example, without limitation, a bracket may change the evenness of these outer surfaces.
In another illustrative example, a fastener may be installed at the edge of the composite object using a cylindrical insert. For example, without limitation, a hole may be formed within the core layer of material at the edge of the composite object. The cylindrical insert may then be placed within this hole in the core layer of material. The fastener may then be installed within the cylindrical insert.
However, in some cases, the hole formed within the core layer of material may be rougher than desired. For example, without limitation, the edges of the hole may be uneven and rougher than desired. As a result, the cylindrical insert may not align with the hole in the core layer of material within selected tolerances. This type of misalignment may require additional processing of the hole, which may in turn, increase the overall time and/or effort needed to install the fastener. Further, in some cases, the cylindrical insert may increase the overall weight of the composite object more than desired.
Additionally, forming a hole within the core layer of material may have an undesirable effect on the structural integrity of the core layer of material. For example, without limitation, forming a hole within a honeycomb material may reduce the structural strength of the honeycomb material.
In certain situations, one or more pieces of trim may need to be attached to one or more edges of a composite object. For example, a piece of trim may be attached to an edge of a composite object to cover the exposed honeycomb material at the edge. Further, the trim may be used to protect the edge of the composite object. The trim may function as, for example, a bumper that may protect the edge of the composite object from coming into contact with other surfaces. The trim may need to be easily replaceable in the event the trim is affected in an undesired manner. Consequently, bonding the trim to the edge of the composite object may not be desirable.
Rather, a retainer may be bonded to the edge of the composite object and used to removably attach the trim to the edge. However, bonding the retainer to the edge of the composite object may be more time-consuming and require more effort than desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.